Get Low
by Baseball Commish
Summary: Mamoru, Motoki, and Yuuichirou raise all hell at a club (Parody of Get Low by Lil' Jon and the East Side Boyz f. the Ying Yang Twins)


I don't own shit  
Mamoru: Hey, hey, hey, hey, all yall sailaz, y'all got's to go, we takin  
over this club tonight  
Mamoru Chiba, Motoki, and Yuuichirou! let's make this party CRUNK!!  
  
Yuuichirou:  
3,6,9 standing real fine move it bitch for one mo time  
Get low, Get low , Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got  
dam)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got  
dam)  
  
Mamoru:  
Ami crunk so fresh so clean can she fuck that  
bitch been harassing me in the mind this bitch is fine  
I done came to the club about 50th 11 times now can I play with yo  
Pantie line Motoki said I need to calm down my dick be sweating  
Me now drunk then a motherfucker threaten me now  
  
Motoki:  
Mina getting crunk in the club while she work  
Then I like to see mina twerking taking the clothes off BUCKEY naked  
Tokyo. Hoe don't disrespect it  
I pop yo pussy like this cause Motoki in this bitch  
Mamoru and Yuui wit me and we all like to see Ass and tities  
Now bring yo ass over here Mina and let me see you get low if you want this  
dough  
Now take it to the floor (to the floor) and if yo ass wanta act you can  
keep yo ass where you at  
  
Yuuichirou  
3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low , Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got  
dam)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got  
dam)  
  
Mamoru:  
Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you  
Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya  
Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya  
Now back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit it  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit it  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit it  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit it  
  
Yuuichirou:  
3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low , Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got  
dam)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got  
dam)  
  
Mamoru:  
Now give me my rose back and go get ya friend  
Stupid Rei standing there while I'm drinking my hen  
Steady looking at me Still asking questions  
Times up bitch pass me another contestant  
Usa move to the left if you ain't bout titty  
Done talk through 3 or 4 songs already  
looking at a me with yo palm all out bitch I ain't even seen you dance  
Twerk something baby work something baby  
Pop yo pussy on the pole do yo thang baby  
Slide down dat bitch  
wit yo little bit then stop  
Get back on the floor catch yo balance then drop  
Now bring it back up clap yo ass like hands  
I just wanna see yo ass drity dance M. Chiba i did it again  
And put it on the map like annnnn  
  
Yuuichirou:  
3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low , Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got  
dam)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got  
dam)  
  
Motoki:  
Got dam (Got dam) ya ya'll twreking alittle bit ladies  
But ya got to twrek alittle bit harder then dat  
now right now I need all the sailas dat know they look good tonite  
(where them hoes) we want ya'll to do this shit like this  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get  
low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get  
low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get  
low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get  
low)  
  
Yuuichirou:  
3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low , Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got  
dam)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got  
dam) 


End file.
